


Ящерица

by Meloly



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Action, Crossover, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly
Summary: Каору позволяет Синдзи всё вспомнить.





	Ящерица

**Author's Note:**

> Шестёрка пентаклей — карта обозначает такие качества, как готовность прийти на помощь, великодушие и терпимость. Она может указывать, что мы сами обладаем такими качествами, или что кто-то проявит их по отношению к нам. И речь здесь идёт не о минутном порыве или показном благочестии, а о естественных и постоянных чертах характера. По этому Аркану идут разнообразные акты благотворительности и покровительства, милосердия и пощады, выравнивание баланса в системе, преодоление внутренних противоречий. Его появление в раскладе говорит, что теперь можно восстановить то, что прежде в жизни шло наперекосяк.
> 
> Бета - [HelsenSM](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1539676)

Поверхность озера идёт рябью. Лучи полуденного солнца падают в его глубины и теряются там, проглатываются крупными рыбинами и чёрными изогнутыми корягами, которые впиваются в песчаное дно словно когти чудовищ.

Синдзи всегда было здесь жутко.

— Почему ты так боишься? — спокойно спрашивает Каору. Он стоит на самом берегу, носки его чёрных туфель почти касаются воды. Он всё-таки появился в аэропорту, когда Синдзи протягивал паспорт на стойке регистрации. Такой же невозмутимый, пахнущий сигаретами, он даже не взял с собой никаких вещей. «У меня с собой только я», как сказал он тогда, в отеле. — Тут же совсем никого нет. Никто на тебя не нападёт, а Юка не восстанет из мёртвых.

— Я это понимаю, но… Я всегда думаю, что она не единственная, кто здесь был и есть, — тихо отвечает Синдзи и оглядывается. Вокруг высокие, могучие ели, сухая трава по лодыжку и кусты с незнакомыми чернильно-синими ягодами, кое-где поклёванные птицами. — Как будто место проклятое. Ощущение такое.

— Оно не может быть проклятым, ведь ты принёс в него мир, — Каору разворачивается. Он по-прежнему в изящном костюме — белая рубашка, тёмный пиджак, разве что галстука нет, зато на рукавах поблёскивают запонки. Синдзи, в обычных джинсах и толстовке, как бы невзначай пытается разглядеть, какие именно. — Ящерицы.

— Что?

— На моих запонках ящерицы, — Каору поднимает руки ладонями к себе, и Синдзи видит маленьких серебряных ящериц с красными камушками на месте глаз. — Знаешь, почему именно они?

— Понятия не имею, — Синдзи жмёт плечами, ёжится от порыва горного ветра. — Тебе они нравятся?

— Ящерицы умеют регенерировать, — Каору опускает руки и доброжелательно улыбается, аккуратно поднимается с покатого берега к нему. Под ноги сыплется галька и песок. — Они сбрасывают хвост, если попадают в передрягу, спасаются бегством и потом снова его отращивают, словно и не было ничего, возвращаются на круги своя. Природа удивительна, Синдзи-кун. Мы все удивительны, если на то пошло.

— Все мы? С чего бы? — Синдзи со вздохом садится на поваленное дерево, стараясь не вспоминать, что это Юка его тогда повалила. Вцепилась в него нежными руками, выкорчевала из земли и бросила прямо на Синдзи, как будто это был не многолетний дуб, а жалкая веточка. — Может, ты и удивительный, но вот во мне нет ничего экстраординарного.

— Ты всегда такой?

— Какой? 

— Заумный. Из нас двоих таким должен был быть я, но почему-то стал ты, — Каору останавливается рядом с ним, смотрит на него сверху вниз, потом сосредоточенно ищет что-то в кармане пиджака. — Подставь руку.

— Зачем? — Синдзи всё-таки подставляет, больше из интереса, чем из желания, и Каору роняет в неё несколько плоских камешков, при этом в памяти Синдзи маячит что-то неопределённое, то ли карта таро, то ли кадр из размытого фильма. — Что это?

— Пускал камешки когда-нибудь по воде? — Каору отворачивается, снова спускается к воде, вынимает из другого кармана точно такие же камешки. Когда он успел их набрать?.. — Я видел, как это нужно делать, но никогда не пробовал сам. 

Каору наклоняется вперёд, отводит руку назад и отточенным движением отправляет камешек в полёт. Он успевает проскакать по воде где-то три раза, прежде чем затонуть, и Каору с улыбкой оглядывается. «Иди сюда», — ласково говорит его взгляд, и Синдзи невольно встаёт на ноги. 

Однажды он бросал — запускал — точно такие же тонкие камешки. Давно, в другой, кажется, реальности, когда он был на море не только с отцом, но и с матерью. Синдзи и сейчас помнит, какая широкая и яркая у неё была пляжная шляпа с зелёной лентой, как шелушились её обгоревшие плечи, и как она смеялась, плескаясь с ним в солёной воде. И однако он совсем не помнит её лица. Оно смазывается, теряется, подменяется чертами, в которых он уже не уверен. Синдзи пытается воссоздать его и, к своему стыду, не знает, её ли это лицо получилось. В нём есть что-то от неё самой, есть что-то от Аски, есть что-то от матери Юки Мориваки, от самой Юки — монстра в ней, — и оно постоянно меняется, съёживается, корчится... Она вся вдруг превращается в его самый жуткий кошмар, и хочется закричать.

— Дыши, — напоминает вполголоса откуда-то издалека Каору. Синдзи вздрагивает, глотает воздух, выныривает из глубин. В его пальцах успокаивающая гладкость камня, у ног — молчаливая прохлада воды. — Ты сейчас наедине со мной, Синдзи-кун, а не со своими воспоминаниями. Дыши. Вдыхай и выдыхай. Вот так. Молодец.

Синдзи дышит, как он велит, и всё проходит. Вместо страшных гримас и чужих лиц он теперь видит Каору, который стоит близко-близко и держит его за плечо. Каору касается его сжатой ладони, и кожа у него тёплая, почти горячая.

— Давай, — шепчет Каору, и Синдзи запускает камешек по воде. Он подпрыгивает пять раз и тонет, следующий — шесть раз, послеследующий — три. Синдзи бросает, бросает и бросает, пока Каору заинтересованно наблюдает, и потревоженное ими озеро уже не выглядит таким зловещим, как несколько минут назад. По его поверхности спокойно расходятся широкие круги, из-под одной коряги с кряканьем вылетают дикие утки. — Полегче?

— Намного, — признаётся Синдзи и находит силы на улыбку. — Спасибо.

— Кстати, ты вспоминал шестёрку пентаклей, — Каору нежно берёт его за руку, осторожно поднимает и коротко прижимается к ней мягкими губами. Синдзи приоткрывает рот, но ничего не говорит. Он не может перестать смотреть на Каору, целующего его запястье, пока из второй ладони на землю один за другим падают камешки вместе с монетками. Он не вырывается. Запоминает, потому что ему кажется важным это запомнить. — Вот уж не знаю, почему именно она, ведь если кто кого и спасает, то только ты меня, а не наоборот.

— П-почему?

— Потому что Икари Гендо оказался прав, — Каору поднимает на него глаза. — Ты моё предназначение, Синдзи-кун.

* * *

Синдзи ничего не спрашивает, когда в полутёмном гостиничном номере Каору целует его уже по-настоящему. Поцелуй горький от сигаретного привкуса, но приятный настолько, что не хочется прерывать. Каору ненавязчиво обнимает Синдзи, ведёт лениво по его плечам, пояснице, бёдрам. Синдзи приятно и это тоже. Он не впервые с кем-то, но, наверное, впервые льнёт к кому-то так искренне.

Даже мысль о причастности ко всему этому отца не вызывает у него никакого беспокойства. Синдзи оставил всё там, у озера, утопил в нём все тревоги, что его грызли, и теперь ему хорошо. Юка Мориваки действительно не оживёт. Мать Юки Мориваки действительно найдёт покой. Об этом позаботится Каору, как раз после того, как позаботится о нём — Синдзи дарит ему себя, он готов и жаждет. 

Наверное, он слишком долго был одинок.

— И больше никогда не будешь.

Синдзи перестаёт блокировать мысли, ведь это бесполезно: Каору сплетается с ним настолько тесно, что теряется любой контроль. Каору ловит каждый его выдох, каждое движение, на всём его теле не остаётся ни одного не поцелованного места. Синдзи глухо стонет, когда Каору обхватывает его член языком, цепляется за простынь, когда толкается бёдрами в его узкий, горячий и мягкий рот. Каору прекрасно угадывает, как ему нравится, вернее, знает, как ему нравится, и Синдзи не возражает даже тогда, когда Каору нависает над ним, когда уже по его губам скользит тяжёлый влажный член, когда он запрокидывает голову и заглатывает настолько глубоко, что по подбородку начинает течь слюна. Синдзи никогда и никому это не разрешал, но с Каору слишком хорошо, слишком правильно и жарко. Каору сначала терпеливо замирает, позволяя ему самому выбрать темп, посасывать так, как хочется, а потом резко хватает за волосы и трахает как следует, сжав пальцами горло. Синдзи от этого задыхается, жмурится, смаргивает слёзы и позорно кончает первым, податливо округляя губы, возбуждаясь заново от саднящих уголков и нёба, от терпкого вкуса, который остаётся на языке. Он обессиленно обмякает, расслабляется, закрывает устало глаза. Каору выскальзывает из его рта, и Синдзи слышит, как он часто дышит, как исступлённо он доводит себя до оргазма, а потом Синдзи ощущает горячие липкие капли на своём лице, и щёки заливает жар. Он боязно слизывает их — не так противно, как могло бы быть, — и Каору благодарно его целует, увлекает за собой, укладывает рядом, промакивает кожу сухим полотенцем.

Синдзи вымотан и доволен так, что нет никаких сил на разговоры. Он лишь ёжится, когда разгорячённое тело начинает остывать, и Каору заботливо накрывает его покрывалом.

— Я рад, что тебе было хорошо, Синдзи-кун, — шепчет он, целует в ухо. — Ты потрясающий.

В ответ Синдзи кивает. Он полон безмятежного удовлетворения, спокойствия, какого не испытывал уже много лет. Память почему-то неспешно листает перед ним фотоальбом из кадров с разными людьми, с которыми он сталкивался — там отец, сотрудники их компании, безымянные незнакомцы, какой-то мальчик из детства... И вот только сейчас Синдзи понимает, что судьба не случайно свела его с Каору.

Он поворачивается к нему, смотрит внимательно в его алые глаза, точь-в-точь как у серебряных ящериц на запонках.

— Догадался? — Каору гладит его волосы, почёсывает за ухом, словно кота. — Извини, что натолкнул тебя на это. Не смог удержаться.

— Это всегда был ты, — бормочет сбито Синдзи. — Ты был со мной раньше… Где ты пропадал потом? Почему я не помню?

— Твой отец, — коротко ответил Каору и помолчал. — Он создал меня для тебя, зная, что ты особенный, и что тебе нужен кто-то такой же, как ты сам. Я был с тобой рядом, когда ты впервые прочёл чьи-то мысли. Когда ты увидел своего первого демона. В какой-то степени я был твоим первым демоном, просто ты этого не понимал. Ты считал меня своим другом, тогда как я всё ещё считаю тебя кем-то большим.

Тихая история Каору постепенно пробуждает в Синдзи вереницу воспоминаний от которых хочется зажать голову в тиски. Вот он в пустом осеннем дворе, плачет и зовёт его; вот он, забившись в пыльную подсобку, отказывается выходить; вот он крепко обнимает подбежавшего Каору, который уже тогда был немножко выше… 

— Не так уж и немножко.

— Ты заставил меня забыть, — Синдзи садится, прижимает колени к груди. Прохлада отрезвляюще проходится по его обнажённой спине, по коже пробегают мурашки. — Зачем? Почему ты меня бросил?

— Я не закончил рассказывать, — Каору садится тоже, нежно прикасается губами к его затылку и одному из выступающих позвонков. — Я бы ни за что тебя не бросил, но твой отец решил, что с тебя хватит. Что ты не готов и никогда не будешь, что ты просто не создан для того, что он тебе готовил, что ты слишком… Мягок. Добр. Слишком похож на свою мать, да хранят её небеса. И тогда он стал посылать на задания меня, на все эти изгнания, путешествия в ад и чистилище, хотя я и вполовину не так силён, как ты.

— Шутишь?

— Экзорцист экзорцисту рознь, но ты почему-то всегда считал, что искусственность лучше истинности, — Каору прижимается лбом к его плечу, его волосы чуть-чуть щекочут кожу. — В тебе океан нераскрытых возможностей, Синдзи-кун. Твой отец не верил в тебя, а ты… Ты просто закрыл всё в себе, когда я ушёл. И я виню себя за это.

Синдзи потирает влажные глаза. Одиночество последних прожитых лет наваливается на него стремительным комом, напрочь сметает все знаки-предостережения.

— Он отправил тебя на встречу с Юкой Мориваки, чтобы просто доказать тебе — и себе, — что ты ничтожество, а когда ты справился… Когда ты отлично справился, но не смог это пережить, он вызвал меня к себе, чтобы я снова тебе помог. И я был так рад, что едва сдерживался, чтобы не рассказать тебе всё сразу, ещё на встрече с Аской. Я хотел подготовить тебя, посмотреть, стоит ли вообще возвращать тебе воспоминания, а теперь уверен, что да. Ты невероятен, Синдзи-кун. Ты настолько сильный, что сам об этом не подозреваешь, тогда как я хочу, чтобы ты это понял.

Каору замолкает, Синдзи прячется в свои колени.

— Прости меня.

— Ты не виноват, Каору, — шепчет Синдзи. — Это мой отец. Мой грёбаный эгоистичный отец, это всё он.

— Он…

— Теперь он хочет, чтобы я бегал по его поручениям, прямо как ты? — Он машинально сжимает кулак. — Хочет, чтобы я ему потакал?

Каору предусмотрительно отодвигается от него, и Синдзи прекрасно знает, почему. Он и сам ощущает, как вокруг наэлектризовался и сгустился воздух, как его злость, всё это время спрятанная под благоразумием, приобретает вполне осязаемую форму. Всё, что произошло с ним, складывается в общую картинку — в самоуничижение, в самоненависть, в устроенный всего лишь одним человеком фарс.

— Я убью его, — произносит Синдзи пересохшими губами. — Клянусь Богом, я убью его.

Каору не отвечает. Синдзи, ожидавший отговорок, нотаций и заверений, разворачивается, с долей удивления смотрит на него, замечает, как он пугающе серьёзен. И тогда Каору задаёт ему всего один вопрос: 

— Ты уверен, что готов взять на себя убийство?

В этом вопросе нет ни единого намёка на что-то ещё, кроме спокойствия, и Синдзи теряется. Его пыл гаснет так же внезапно, как появился, он бессильно ударяет кулаком по покрывалу и прикусывает губу. Не уверен. Не знает.

— Ты гораздо лучше своего отца, Синдзи-кун, — Каору придвигается к нему, поняв, что гроза миновала, обхватывает ладонями лицо, приподнимает его, ловит взгляд. — Ты действительно любишь этот мир и его созидание. Мир в ответ любит тебя. Я люблю. Не перечёркивай эту любовь одним необдуманным поступком, о котором будешь жалеть.

— Но… Юка…

— Ты помог Юке. Ты поможешь её матери, потому что ты сопереживаешь, потому что ты знаешь, что это правильно. Будь со мной, и я буду с тобой, – Каору увлекает его в поцелуй. — Я буду с тобой, что бы ни случилось.

* * *

Мать Юки Мориваки дарит им пакеты с ещё тёплой выпечкой. Худая, погрязшая в скорби женщина, на чьём лице давно не было отблеска хоть какой-то радости, теперь слабо улыбается, вытирает слёзы. У Синдзи щемит сердце.

— Спасибо, что вернули мне Юку. Спасибо.

Конечно, они не вернули Юку в том смысле, в каком она бы хотела. Синдзи навсегда запомнит, как мать Юки Мориваки — безликая фигура в чёрном — стоит у маленькой могилки возле озера и беззвучно плачет. Она сидит возле неё целый день, плетёт венки, молится, что-то рассказывает. Каору тоже с ней говорил, касался её лба, и только Синдзи знал, что тем самым он незаметно переписывал её воспоминания, забирал всё плохое и оставлял лишь светлое. Юка не пропадала. Юка не умирала. Юка заснула, но однажды они проснутся вдвоём, в уютной постели и спокойном доме.

— Как ты теперь себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Каору, когда мать Юки Мориваки проходит за стойку регистрации в аэропорту и исчезает. Пакет с подаренной выпечкой — точно домашней — они прячут в сумку.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Синдзи и не кривит душой. Каору держит его за руку, переплетает пальцы, гладит большим ладонь. — Я рад, что хотя бы эта история закончилась.

— Хотя бы эта?

— Их ещё много, — Синдзи смотрит на него. — Я не сидел без дела, я… Знал, что вокруг что-то происходит, но лишь наблюдал. Не решался действовать, тем более меня постоянно контролировал отец.

— А теперь решишься?

— С тобой — да, — и Синдзи открыто улыбается. Каору без утайки любуется им, жадно вбирает в память эту улыбку, предназначенную лишь для него. — Кроме того, я слышал, что в Токио есть девушка, которая знает больше, чем кто-либо другой.

— И как её зовут? — Каору ведёт его к табло с расписанием нужных им рейсов.

— Рей, — Синдзи всматривается в ряды цифр и аббревиатур, считает, как скоро они будут в городе, прикидывает, сколько всего ему — им — теперь нужно будет сделать, и его внезапно охватывает волнующее предвкушение, он сжимает ладонь Каору крепче и дарит ему ещё одну тёплую улыбку. — Её зовут Аянами Рей.


End file.
